


I hope you know that my name is actually Leonard

by CaptainAwesome242



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Character Study, Dammit Jim, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Names, Pet Names, Pre-Five Year Mission, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Starfleet, Starfleet Academy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard ponders on the fact that no one ever really calls him by his actual name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope you know that my name is actually Leonard

In his thirty four years, Leonard McCoy had been called many names.

Some were terms of endearment: Len, Lenny, Darling, Love.

Others were less than savoury: Idiot, Asshole, Liar.

He’d had all sorts of nicknames and pet names (one of his old girlfriends Nancy used to call him ‘Plum’), but never in all that time had he ever been called ‘Bones’ before. Not until he’d met Jim Kirk on the shuttle to Starfleet Academy.

He’s still not entirely sure how it started; he vaguely remembers making some remark about Jocelyn taking everything but his bones in the divorce but he’s not sure why Jim’s stuck with it.

It could be because he’s also a doctor, because he heals bones among other things.

It could also be because more often than not he’s Jim’s support; whether he’s dragging his drunk and beaten ass back to their dorm at three in the morning or just putting the world right over a drink.

He had hated the name initially, but now he’s used to it.

“Hey Bones,” Jim brings him back to the present, sitting opposite him at their regular lunch table, “What are you thinking about?”

“I hope you know that my name is actually Leonard,” he says, wondering if Jim only calls him Bones because he’s forgotten his name.

“Sure I know that, but Bones sounds better. Hey ladies,” Jim adds sensually as a group of female cadets walk past giggling.

Len rolls his eyes; the kid was like a puppy always chasing after girls. But if Jim was the puppy, then what did that make Len?

Then it hit him: he was the dog’s Bones.


End file.
